riseofchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl Strategy
Brawl is an important part of the game. Apart from giving you superior loot compared to general game-play, it is also necessary to improve the standing of a Guild . As such, strategies to win more Brawls is integral to the Player's knowledge. Equipment First and foremost, equipment is the number one factor in determining your success. This is due to the fact that the only attack your Champions can perform is their Basic Skill. Sadly, it does not matter what ingenious strategy you may have if your Champions are weaker than the opponent's. Your Champions need certain Stats for Brawl, specifically the Stat that boosts their Basic Skill, Survivability, and Speed . Warriors: Warriros can fit a variety of roles in Brawl. The Basic Skill of the Warrior is "Sword Slash", which is improved by Melee Damage. As such, it is key to invest in Melee Damage and Speed if you plan to make your Warrior an Attacker for increased Damage and Attack Speed. However, Warriors are mostly used as Tanks. A Tank would need to invest in Health, Magic Resistance, Ranged Resistance, Arcane Resistance, Melee Resistance, and Physical Resistance. Speed can be disregarded for more defensive stats. For a well-rounded Warrior, it is also wise to invest in All Attributes to improve in Strength , Constitution , and Agility . Rogues: Like Warriors, Rogues can fit a variety of roles in Brawl, depending if they are Bow-welding or Dagger Welding. The Basic Skill of the Bow-welding Rouge is "Arrow Shot", which is improved by Ranged Damage, while the Basic Skill of the Dagger-wleding Rouge is "Dagger Stab", which is improved by Melee Damage. As such, it is key to invest in the corresponding Stats and Speed for increased Damage and Attack Speed. While the Bow-welding Rouge have the set role of Attacker, the Dagger-welding Rouge can also be a Tank aside form being an Attacker. A Tank would need to invest in Health, Magic Resistance, Ranged Resistance, Arcane Resistance, Melee Resistance, and Physical Resistance. Mages: Unlike Rouges and Warriors, Mages generally have a set role in Brawl -- Attacker. The Basic Skill of the Mage is "Arcane Bolt", which is improved by Arcane Damage. As such, it is key to invest in Arcane Damage and Speed for increased Damage and Attack Speed. For increased survivability, Players can also invest in All Attributes for increased Constitution. According to ray these do not effect anything -, Stamina Steal, Stamina Regen, Stamina, Willpower, Hp regen Also worth noting that elemental resistances are minimal in their effectiveness except arcane resist. Also with damage types the elemental damage types are helpful as passive cm stats. All elemental type damage can be resisted with magic resistance. Status effects Like poison, burn and bleed now act like a damage during brawls. Stun also works but not as a damage and simply stuns targets like it does in singles. Positioning Positioning can greatly increase your chances of winning, given that the opposing Team does not have an advantage of equipment over your Team. Here are some tips to follow: #Follow your Team! If you have an AI on your Team, follow him/her! This is proven to work as to overwhelm in numbers... You will drag your team down if you do not follow this rule as more than likely the opposing Team will follow this rule. #If you are down to one last Pylon, use all your Champions to defend that specific Lane. The enemy Team will focus on that lane and you should too for that slim chance left of winning. #Always always always send Tanks first followed by Attackers. If the Attackers die you will be lacking Damage. #DON'T start first. This might seem counter-intuitive, because after all, "The early bird gets the worm", right? NO! Well atleast not for Brawls. Assuming both Teams are following the first rule, the Team that starts first will cover more distance than the second Team. This means that the second Team will be closer to their spawning point and can send reinforcements faster, often resulting in a loss for the first Team. #Work around your Team's Composition. If your Team has only two Warriors, send the Warrior backed up with Two Attackers down a lane. If you send both Warriors, you will be lacking a Tank for other lanes. General Tips #USE the Battle Chat ! Planning with your Team on which Lane to use and which Champions to send will give you a winning edge. #Try not to be AFK. It may sometimes be hard due to bad connection, urgent business, etc but it will amost garentee your Team to lose. Your Champions will be sent out at a delayed time and in seemingly random Lanes. #If you are experiencing freezing and lag, go to Options and put Graphics to Low. If that doesn't help it might be time to get a new Toaster. Guild Warfare The strategies aforementioned can also be applied to Guild Warfare. However, Guild Warfare is generally more organized than Brawl so additional strategies can be implemented: #Recruit members around the World and in different Time Zones. They can participate in Guild Warfare when the members of the opposing Guild are sound asleep and cannot defend. (Muahahahahaha) #Quantity beats Quality! Well, atleast in Guild Warfare. As each won match gives 150 points, and each Team can only defend against one other Team, the Guild with the most Teams will be sure to gain more points! A Guild with weaker but more active Members can still win Guild Warfare against a Guild with stronger but less active Members this way. #If the Members of the opposing Guild is stronger, try to play against AI, or Attack all the time. Likewise, if the Members of the opposing Guild is weaker, try to Defend whenever possible. #If the opposing Guild is actively Defending, try to split up your Guildies into separate teams based on experience. Team A will be formed with experienced Players, while Team B will be formed with less experienced Playres. Team A will start first and encounter the opposing Team who is Defending, and upon doing so will notify Team B to start and (hopefully) fight against AIs. #Use Guild Funds to improve your Team's AIs. They will hold out longer (and possibly beat) the opposing Team! To be updated soon™ Category:Strategy